Dilation of small blood vessels, particularly arterioles, capillaries, and venules, causes many clinically undesirable events including surface hemorrhage and hyperemia following Lasik surgery, eye redness (conjunctival hyperemia), and nasal congestion (turbinate mucosal swelling secondary to vasodilation).
Adrenergic receptors mediate physiological responses to the catecholamines, norephinephrine and epinephrine, and are members of the superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors having seven transmembrane domains. These receptors, which are divided pharmacologically into a-1, a-2 and β-adrenergic receptor types, are involved in diverse physiological functions including functions of the cardiovascular and central nervous systems. The a-adrenergic receptors mediate excitatory and inhibitory functions: a-1 adrenergic receptors are typically excitatory post-synaptic receptors which generally mediate responses in an effector organ, while a-2 adrenergic receptors are located postsynaptically as well as presynaptically, where they inhibit release of neurotransmitters. Agonists of a-2 adrenergic receptors currently are used clinically in the treatment of hypertension, glaucoma, spasticity, and attention-deficit disorder, in the suppression of opiate withdrawal, as adjuncts to general anesthesia and in the treatment of cancer pain. Vascular constriction is known to be mediated by a-adrenergic receptors.
a-2 adrenergic receptors are presently classified into three subtypes based on their pharmacological and molecular characterization: a-2A/D (a-2A in human and a-2D in rat); a-2B; and a-2 C (Bylund et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 46:121-136 (1994); and Hein and Kobilka, Neuropharmacol. 34:357-366 (1995)). The a-2A, a-2B, and a-2C subtypes appear to regulate arterial and/or venular contraction in some vascular beds, and the a-2A and a-2C subtypes mediate feedback inhibition of norepinephrine release from sympathetic nerve endings. The a-2A subtype also mediates many of the central effects of a-2 adrenergic agonists (Calzada and ArtiZano, Pharmacol. Res. 44: 195-208 (2001); Hein et al., Ann. NY Acad. Science 881:265-271 (1999); and Ruffolo (Ed.), a-Adrenoreceptors: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Pharmacology S. Karger Publisher's Inc. Farmington, Conn. (1991)). The a-2A subtype also mediates potent constriction of the porcine, but not human, ciliary artery.
Many compounds having selective a-2 agonist activity are known and include brimonidine (which has been used for lowering intraocular pressure in patients with open-angle glaucoma or ocular hypertension), guanfacine (which has been used to control high blood pressure), dexmetidomidine (which has been used as a sedative, analgesic, sympatholytic and anxiolytic), and methyl dopa (which has been used as a centrally-acting adrenergic antihypertensive).
The clinically available compounds belong to the general category of a adrenergic receptor agonists. It is a known property of all a adrenergic receptor agonists, including brimonidine, to cause vasoconstriction. However, known formulations of brimonidine and other known a-2 adrenergic receptor agonists are associated with a high incidence of rebound hyperemia, or other side effects, in clinical use. For example, after as few as three doses of applying known formulations of a adrenergic receptor agonists, patients may develop secondary rebound hyperemia or secondary vasodilation. Brimonidine (5-bromo-6-(2-imidazolidinylideneamino) quinoxaline L-tartrate), a known selective alpha 2 agonist is associated with significant rebound hyperemia (primary or delayed onset vasodilation) in its current concentration range for treating glaucoma of about 0.1% to 0.2%.
Commercially available general alpha agonists for topical mucosal decongestant use (ophthalmic and nasal applications) include tetrahydrozoline, naphazoline, oxymetazoline, xylometazoline, methoxamine and phenylephrine. These agonists have high alpha 1 receptor agonist activity and are known to cause rebound hyperemia and medicamentosa. Accordingly, their clinical use is usually restricted to several hours or a few days, at most. Many individuals with mucosal congestion or hyperemia from chronic conditions such as dry eye, contact lens wear, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis, nonallergic rhinitis, acute or chronic sinusitis, nasal polyposis, rhinitis secondary to pregnancy, or rhinitis due to nasal septal deviation or obstruction and asthma, particularly, allergic asthma require longer term agonist use.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there are currently no means to induce effective vasoconstriction without concomitant ischemia caused by an excessive reduction in blood flow and a cascade of inflammatory mediators, resulting in undesirable clinical sequelae of rebound hyperemia, and or medicamentosa, a potentially prolonged inflammatory state that can last for several weeks or months of rebound mucosal congestion.
Thus, there is a need for new methods and formulations that would provide safe and long term vasoconstriction with reduced or minimized side effects, such as rebound hyperemia.